Etrange comme je t'aime
by soleeiila
Summary: Juste une petite songfic avec différents couples amoureux HinaXNaru TemaXShika [SakuXSasu[à sens unique]], amical NaruXSasu et un personnage qui commence à comprendre l'amour Gaara.


Coucou, le prochain chapitre de secrets enfouis arrive demain soir je pense mais en attendant je poste cette songfic dont la musique ma frappé et il fallait que j'en fasse quelque chose, c'est assez spéciale, j'espère que vous allez reconnaître les personnages. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Alors en **gras souligné c'est les couplets** et en **_italique gras le refrain_.**

Bonne lecture

**J****'****ai le feu du volcan **

J'ai les cheveux couleur de feu.

**La chaleur du désert **

Mon pays est fait de sable

**La saveur de la terre **

Avec lequel je ne fais qu'un.

**La lueur d****'****une lune claire **

La lune mon amie, veille avec moi sur ses habitants.

**Je n****'****ai rien que dans le cœur **

Mon cœur est vide de sentiments mais...

**L****'****immensité du ciel ouvert **

Je ne vois que les étoiles qui veillent avec la lune et moi vers ces gens que je commence à comprendre et aimer.

* * *

**J****'****ai la fraîcheur d****'****une rivière **

Je suis vive et aussi fraîche qu'une rivière avec mes yeux bleu.

**La colère du typhon **

Mais faut pas me mettre en rogne sinon gare à vous.

**J****'****ai l****'****amour d****'****une mère **

Moi je suis partagé, d'un côté j'ai ma mère tyrannique

**Les tourments des quatre vents **

De l'autre j'ai ma petite amie, qui maîtrise les bourrasques.

**Comme il tombe comme il tombe **

Oups mon éventail ma encore échappé des mains.

**Les flocons de l****'****hiver **

Moins léger que mes doux baisers.

**Ils s'entassent dans ma tête **

Les deux restent gravé dans ma mémoire.

**Comme mes contradictions **

Comme ce que je m'étais promis, de pas tomber amoureux d'une fille galère.

**Et mes perles d****'****amour **

Mais le bijou en perle à son annulaire me fait tout oublier.

**Dans un écrin de poussières **

Sa flemmardise s'évanouit dès que je suis là (pas fou le gars)

* * *

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime **_

Aimer c'est bizarre.

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

Aimer ça fait du bien et du mal à la fois.

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

D'amour ou d'amitié, aimer c'est compliqué.

* * *

**J****'****ai la lumière du soleil**

J'ai de la chance d'avoir le blond de Konoha à mes cotés.

**Le frisson de la fougère**

Même si je suis timide et si je bredouille.

**La rudesse de l****'****hiver**

Ses yeux sont semblables à la neige impitoyable par la couleur.

**La douceur du miel**

Mais ils sont aussi doux qu'une sucrerie.

**La folie manifeste**

Il est toujours joyeux et très énergique.

**La tristesse éphémère**

Je suis souvent triste mais un seul de ses grands sourires fait revenir le mien.

**La foi de celle qui ne pose pas de barrière**

Rien ne m'arrêtera jamais et encore moins ton père qui ne veut pas de moi pour gendre, il n'y a pas de limite à ma volonté et un jour il l'acceptera.

* * *

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

Comprend que c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

* * *

_**Comme le fleuve je m**__**'**__**abreuve**_

_**A l**__**'**__**océan de ta pensé**_

_**Je boirais toute l**__**'**__**eau de la mer **_

_**Pour que tu viennes m**__**'**__**aimer**_

_**Pied nu dans la terre**_

* * *

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

Je sais que tu es perdu par ce sentiment.

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

Je le suis aussi.

* * *

**Prise au piège j****'****écoute**

Prisonnière de mon cœur je ne peux plus que ressentir.

**Les tambours de la pluie**

Rester là sous les gouttes bruyantes.

**Je pleure au torrent **

Je les accompagne créant des rivières de tristesse.

**En voyant la souffrance d****'****autrui**

Alors que je vois enfin un sentiment dans tes yeux même si ce n'est pas celui que je veux.

**Trop de choses à la fois**

Trop d'idée qui se bousculent.

**S****'****y font des routes dans ma tête**

Qui se mélangent sans ordre dans mon crâne.

**Alors je ne sais plus rien**

Je ne sais plus qui je suis et ce que je dois faire.

**Sauf que pour toi**

Je sais juste qui tu es, que je t'aime.

**Je creuserais de nouveau sillon**

Et que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

**Mélodie de l****'****univers**

Car tu es l'unique chanson de mon coeur.

* * *

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

T'aimer c'est éternelle mais pas de la même manière.

* * *

_**Comme le fleuve je m**__**'**__**abreuve**_

_**A l**__**'**__**océan de ta pensé**_

_**Je boirais toute l**__**'**__**eau de la mer **_

_**Pour que tu viennes m**__**'**__**aimer**_

_**Pied nu dans la terre**_

* * *

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime **_

T'aimer se conjugue au passé.

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

T'aimer se conjugue au présent.

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime**_

T'aimer se conjugue au futur.

* * *

**Comme le fleuve je m****'****abreuve**

Toutes les formes de vie ont une inspiration et la mienne c'est toi.

**A l****'****océan de ta pensé**

Je sais ce à quoi tu penses mais je te battrais et te ramènerais.

**Je vais reculer le soleil**

Je dois m'éloigner de la lumière que tu es.

**Pour savourer le sommet**

Pour devenir puissant je dois aller trouver le serpent.

**Pied nu dans la terre**

Sans arme autre que la froideur face à ta douleur.

**Simplement comme hier**

Un jour je te ramènerais et tout redeviendra comme avant.

* * *

_**Étrange comme je t**__**'**__**aime (ad libitum)**_

_**Je t**__**'**__**aime**_

Il y a plein de manière de le dire et ça peut signifier plein de choses mais ces trois petits mots font toujours plaisir

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop guimauve, un peu quand même moi je trouve enfin bon si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Bisous

Soleeiila

Ps: Une petite rewiew fera peut être venir le beau temps qu'on mérite en juillet


End file.
